Mission : Noël !
by Sam Tyler
Summary: Une dinde carbonisée, une bûche enlevée, et un nouvel invité martyrisé... Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour un merveilleux réveillon de Noël à la Tour Stark !


\- Ça y est, on l'a eu !

\- Il bouge plus !

\- Victoire !

Dans la Tour Stark, l'équipe des Avengers était réunie devant la cheminée, formant un cercle autour d'un homme étendu par terre.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est mort ?.. demanda Captain.

\- Après tout ce que vous lui avez mis..., lança Strange. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas...

\- Il l'a cherché ! S'énerva Barton. J'en suis à ma trentième séance chez mon psy, et je ne vais toujours pas mieux !

\- Sans parler de mon frigo ! Continua Stark.

\- Et mes cheveux ! Protesta Loki.

\- ON S'EN FOUT !

L'individu, qui avait été solidement ligoté et bailloné par les soins des Avengers, restait toujours inconscient. Strange s'approcha du corps et décida de l'examiner de plus près.

\- On va lui cramer les pieds au chalumeau ! S'exclama Barton.

\- On va l'attacher au dessus d'une marmite d'huile bouillante ! proposa Captain.

\- Chez nous, à Asgard, on l'aurait attaché derrière deux chevaux et traîné pendant des heures !

\- Non, non... TU l'aurais attaché... Il y a bien plus simple...

\- Dites, commença Strange, votre « narrateur-fantôme »... Est-ce qu'il se déguise ?

Un silence d'incompréhension tomba alors sur notre petite troupe. Ils essayèrent tous de réfléchir, puis, une voix s'éleva :

\- Ben c'est-à-dire que... Voilà...

\- On ne l'a jamais vu... Alors on ne peut pas savoir...

Strange poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération :

\- Et donc, vous attaquez la première personne qui passe ?

\- Mais non enfin... Pas toujours... Pourquoi ? On a fait une bêtise ?

 **Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?**

Pour cela, il nous faut remonter le temps, au début de cette soirée du vingt-quatre décembre. Une agitation festive régnait dans la Tour Stark, parée pour l'occasion de guirlandes, de lumières, et d'un immense sapin. Tandis que l'hôte de la soirée s'affairait en cuisine, Captain, Banner et Barton apportaient les dernières touches de décoration. Loki, lui, restait à bouder sur le canapé, un bonnet de Noël vissé sur le crâne, marmonnant que cette fête était des plus ridicules. L'ascenseur se fit entendre, et Thor en sortit avec un nouvel invité.

\- Tu ramènes du monde ? Demanda Barton.

\- Oui, l'Ami Docteur voulait se joindre à nous !

\- Strange, je m'appelle Strange. S'il vous plaît, essayez de le retenir...

\- L'Ami Strange ! Il se joint à nous pour les festivités !

\- Quelle bonne idée !

Stark accourut vers eux, et bientôt Thor remarqua qu'ils portaient tous le même bonnet rouge et blanc, avec un pompom au bout...

\- Vous ne m'avez pas expliqué ce qu'on fête exactement, remarqua Thor.

Il y eut un silence gêné, Captain déclara :

\- C'est Noël...

\- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Barton. Mais tu ne fêtes pas Noël ?

\- Cette fête est ridicule de toutes façons, marmonna Loki, pourquoi perdrions-nous notre temps ?

\- Toi aussi, mon Frère, tu portes ce couvre-chef ! C'est très joli !

Il y eut soudain une vague de ricanements, et Loki partit bouder plus loin, parce qu'après tout personne ne le comprendrait jamais. Décidément, tout sur Midgard était stupide, de ses habitants à ses traditions grotesques.

\- Ne faites pas attention à lui, commença Stark, il n'a jamais apprécié nos petites réunions.

\- Peut-être parce que je finis toujours humilié ! Meugla Loki du fond de la pièce.

\- Et voilà, délire de persécution. Bienvenue cher Docteur Strange, dans mon humble maisonnée...

\- « Humble » ? s'étonna Barton.

\- Et toi, tu ne passes pas Noël en famille ? Père indigne !

\- Je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien...

La sonnerie du four se fit entendre, Stark s'exclama alors :

\- Le repas est prêt !

L'équipe des Avengers abandonna Strange pour se ruer sur la table, au triple galop, Loki surgissant de nulle part pour voir quel événement avait déclenché un tel vacarme. Il vit la porte du four ouverte, la dinde lui tendant les bras... Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois.

\- Vous pourriez faire une place à notre inivité pendant que je vais chercher la dinde... La dinde ?! Mais où est-elle ?!

\- C'est encore un coup du démon ! Cria Thor.

\- Quel démon ? S'inquiéta Strange.

\- Chut ! Ne prononcez pas son nom !

\- Mais quel nom, j'ai juste dit...

\- SILENCE !

Et justement dans ce silence soudain, des bruits de mastication se firent entendre près du canapé. Stark s'en approcha doucement, et trouva Loki, assis par terre, la dinde à portée de mains, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, en train de regarder un bêtisier de Noël à la télévision.

\- Thor ! Appela Stark. On a besoin de toi ici...

\- Les humains sont donc tous aussi bêtes que vous ? Demanda Loki entre deux bouchées.

\- Mon Frère ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Rien, je t'assure...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Ami Stark, je vais régler cela.

Stark soupira et retourna à sa cuisine. Après tout, Thor était digne de confiance... Il sortit alors sa dinde de secours, et la mit dans son IronFour en montant la garde devant.

\- Et alors cette dinde, ça vient ?! S'impatienta Captain.

\- Oui, je... Mais qu'est-ce que...

Stark se rapprocha du canapé et trouva les deux frangins asgardiens, apparemment déjà repus, à côté d'une carcasse de dinde. Finalement, Thor n'était pas digne de confiance. Stark entendit la sonnerie de son IronFour et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Rien n'y faisait. Cette porte restait scellée, impossible à ouvrir.

\- On a toujours faim..., soupira Barton.

\- Moi aussi, grogna Stark. Mais cette porte me résiste !

Barton, Captain, Strange et Banner, allèrent à la rescousse de Stark. Ils découvrirent au passage, les deux asgardiens, endormis sur la moquette devant la télé, près des ossements de feu la dinde.

\- D'accord..., s'étonna Captain. Ils ont bouffé tout seuls...

Stark commençait à pousser des cris en tirant sur la porte de son four, Banner vint lui apporter un coup de main. À eux deux, les pieds sur le four, ils essayaient d'ouvrir cette maudite porte. Devant ce spectacle pour le moins absurde, Barton préféra voir dans le frigo s'il ne restait pas quelque chose... Il tapa alors sur l'épaule de Captain :

\- Regarde ça ! Une méga-bûche !

Captain en saliva d'avance. Barton prit le plat avec lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ils ont mangé la dinde, nous on mange la bûche ! Viens avec moi !

Alors que Stark revenait avec un chalumeau et un masque de soudeur, les deux compères partirent en toute discrétion, la bûche sous le bras. Strange poussa un profond soupir, créa un portail et sortit la dinde de l'IronFour.

\- C'est ça que vous voulez ?

\- Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour le faire ?

\- Vous aviez l'air déterminé.

\- Et elle, elle est cramée...

En effet, cette pauvre dinde n'était plus que cendres.

\- Il faudra que je pense à régler la puissance du thermostat... Bon heureusement, il nous reste la bûche !

Stark poussa un cri. Sa bûche était portée disparue, comme deux de ses camarades... Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour faire le lien.

\- Puisque c'est ça, tout le monde au lit !

\- Mais j'ai faim moi, protesta Strange.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à manger les biscuits du Pèr...

 _Houmpf-groumpf-pfroumpf_. En une demie-seconde, les biscuits du Père Noël avaient disparu dans la bouche de Banner. Stark s'enleva son tablier rose à pois, le jeta par terre et hurla :

\- Très bien ! Vous avez ruiné mon magnifique Noël, dans ma merveilleuse maison, alors si c'est ça, je vais me coucher ! Et vous aussi !

Alors que toute « l'humble maisonnée » dormait d'un seul ronflement, des bruits étranges se firent entendre dans la cheminée. Loki ouvrit les yeux, et entendit ces bruits de plus en plus insistants. Il sauta sur Thor :

\- Mon Frère vite ! Réveille-toi !

Thor se redressa trop vite et envoya son marteau au hasard dans la mâchoire de Loki, qui fut catapulté dans le sapin :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?!

\- Des bruits là-bas !

Thor se releva et vit arriver Barton, Captain, Banner et Strange, à moitié endormis.

\- C'est quoi ces bruits ? S'inquiéta Banner.

\- Le démon veut entrer chez l'Ami Stark...

\- On parle de moi ?

Stark arriva justement, et bien entendu, encore nu comme au premier jour.

\- Mais habillez-vous ! s'exclama Strange.

\- Exhibitionnsite !

\- Nudiste !

\- Silence !

Les bruits se précisèrent, ils se saisirent tous d'un objet à portée de main, Barton attrapa une petite cuillère, Stark une lampe, Banner un vase, Strange une chaise, Captain une vieille bouteille de whisky, et Thor, croyant saisir son marteau, empoigna le pied de Loki. Ils attendirent tous devant la cheminée, prêts à frapper quand soudain... Un homme sortit de la cheminée. Ils poussèrent tous des cris étranglés et se jetèrent sur lui. Dans la pénombre, l'homme tenta de fuir.

\- Il se tire ! meugla Banner.

\- CHARGEZ ! ordonna Stark.

Ils poursuivirent l'homme à travers tout l'appartement, jusqu'à finalement le coincer devant la cheminée et lui tomber dessus tous en même temps :

\- Prend ça !

\- Et puis ça !

\- Et ça aussi !

\- Meurs donc créature de l'Enfer !

\- Saleté de narrateur !

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient tous regroupés autour du rodeur, ligoté et bailloné, gisant sur le sol.

\- Ça y est, on l'a eu !

\- Il bouge plus !

\- Victoire !

Dans la Tour Stark, l'équipe des Avengers était réunie devant la cheminée, formant un cercle autour d'un homme étendu par terre.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est mort ?.. demanda Captain.

\- Après tout ce que vous lui avez mis..., lança Strange. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas...

\- Il l'a cherché ! S'énerva Barton. J'en suis à ma trentième séance chez mon psy, et je ne vais toujours pas mieux !

\- Sans parler de mon frigo ! Continua Stark.

\- Et mes cheveux ! Protesta Loki.

\- ON S'EN FOUT !

L'individu, qui avait été solidement ligoté et bailloné par les soins des Avengers, restait toujours inconscient. Strange s'approcha du corps et décida de l'examiner de plus près.

\- On va lui cramer les pieds au chalumeau ! S'exclama Barton.

\- On va l'attacher au dessus d'une marmite d'huile bouillante ! proposa Captain.

\- Chez nous, à Asgard, on l'aurait attaché derrière deux chevaux et traîné pendant des heures !

\- Non, non... TU l'aurais attaché... Il y a bien plus simple...

\- Dites, commença Strange, votre « narrateur-fantôme »... Est-ce qu'il se déguise ?

Un silence d'incompréhension tomba alors sur notre petite troupe. Ils essayèrent tous de réfléchir, puis, une voix s'éleva :

\- Ben c'est-à-dire que... Voilà...

\- On ne l'a jamais vu... Alors on ne peut pas savoir...

Strange poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération :

\- Et donc, vous attaquez la première personne qui passe ?

\- Mais non enfin... Pas toujours... Pourquoi ? On a fait une bêtise ?

\- Si vous considérez que tuer le Père Noël est une bêtise...

Captain poussa un cri d'effroi et commença à tourner en rond en répétant :

\- Oh non ! On a tué le Père Noël ! Nous sommes des criminels ! Il faut qu'on appelle la police !

\- Mais c'est nous la police ! S'exclama Barton. Et puis d'abord, comment on sait que c'est le vrai ?

\- Tu crois que beaucoup de petits vieux se promènent en costume dans les cheminées un vingt-quatre décembre ?..

\- Et si c'était un cambrioleur ?

\- Ou le démon !

\- Il faut le faire parler !

Pendant ce temps, Banner appela Fury avec son téléphone. Il devait bien avoir une idée pour les sortir de là...

\- Nick Fury. J'écoute.

\- Oui bonsoir...

\- Banner... Non... Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

\- Eh bien euh... C'est grave si on a tué le Père Noël ?.. Allô ? Allô ?

Nick Fury avait plus envie de se jeter d'une fenêtre que d'écouter cette conversation, surtout à une heure pareille. Banner rangea son téléphone, et trouva ses coéquipiers occupés à essayer d'asseoir leur victime débaillonée sur une chaise.

\- Là c'est bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd !

\- Bon, comment savoir s'il est mort.., marmonna Barton.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis médecin ? S'énerva Strange.

Mais pendant ce temps, Captain venait de tirer d'un coup sec sur la longue barbe du pauvre homme. Celui-ci se réveilla en hurlant, faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

\- Le mort est vivant ! Cria Stark.

\- Mais bon sang, où suis-je ?.. grommela-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ça, commença Barton, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je viens pour les cadeaux.

Au son de ce mot, les Avengers exceptés Thor et Loki, se regroupèrent autour de lui, les yeux brillants d'espoir :

\- Des cadeaux ? Pour nous ?

\- Mais oui... Ho ho ho...

\- Tu vois que c'est le vrai ! S'exclama Banner

\- Moi aussi je peux faire « Ho ho ho » ! s'énerva Stark en gesticulant.

\- Pourriez-vous vous vêtir, je vous prie ? Demanda poliment le Père Noël.

Alors que Stark allait enfiler un pagne, Barton tourna autour de sa victime :

\- Comment peut-on savoir que vous êtes le vrai Père Noël ?..

\- Quels sont les noms des rennes ? Proposa Banner.

\- Tout le monde le sait, souffla Barton.

\- Ah oui, vas-y pour voir.

\- Eh bien... Non mais et toi, tu les connais ?

\- C'est pas le sujet !

\- SILENCE ! Hurla Stark. Dites-moi, Père Noël. Si vous êtes le vrai Père Noël, alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai commandé à Noël 1973 ?

Le Père Noël prit un instant de réflexion puis il déclara :

\- Ton père t'avait dit que je n'existais pas. Tu étais tellement triste que tu m'as écrit une lettre en me demandant de t'apporter quelque chose, pour prouver que j'existais. Je t'avais apporter un téléscope, comme ça tu pouvais me voir passer en traîneau au dessus de chez toi...

Stark, les larmes aux yeux, s'appuya sur Thor :

\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était maman qui avait fait ça...

\- Oh pitié, ronfla Barton. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi...

\- Clint Barton, commença le Père Noël, toi tu m'avais demandé des chaussures volantes. Mais ce n'était pas dans mes compétences, alors je t'ai offert un arc.

\- Tout s'explique, marmonna Banner.

Stark alla défaire les liens du Père Noël, quand ils entendirent la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. Ils virent alors débarquer Nick Fury, en pyjama :

\- Bien, et ce cadavre où est-il ?

En découvrant le Père Noël, Stark en pagne, les ossements de dinde, le désordre régnant... C'en était trop. Fury tomba à la renverse sous les yeux des Avengers, ses chaussons lapins volant autour de lui.

\- Bon, là c'est pas nous..., murmura Captain.

\- Nous sommes vraiment navrés Père Noël, s'excusa Stark.

\- Ho ho ho, ce n'est rien... Mais vous deux, je ne vous connais pas.

Thor et Loki restaient médusés devant ce spectacle. Qui était donc ce père dont tout le monde parlait ?

\- Nous sommes des Asgardiens, Ami Père.

Loki se rapprocha de lui et s'étonna :

\- C'est étrange cet air de ressemblance avec Odin...

\- Mon Frère, cesse d'ennuyer le Père de l'Ami Noël.

\- J'ai une tournée à terminer, dit le Père Noël en attrapant sa hotte pleine de cadeaux.

\- Et nos cadeaux ? Demanda Stark.

\- Ho ho ho, chaque chose en son temps.

Le Père Noël fouilla dans une de ses poches, et en sortit une poignée de poudre bleutée qu'il dispersa dans l'air. Les Avengers tombèrent les uns après les autres, profondément endormis.

À son réveil, Nick Fury entendit des cris de joie autour de lui. Il remarqua à sa grande surprise qu'il était à la Tour Stark, sans avoir pourquoi, comment, et quand il était arrivé là, en pyjama en plus !

\- L'Ami Noël est décidément très aimable ! S'écria Thor en ouvrant son cadeau.

\- J'en ai eu un aussi..., s'étonna Loki. Cet individu ne peut pas être humain, il est bien trop intelligent pour ça.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais là ? Demanda Fury.

\- HA ! S'exclama Barton. Le chef en pyjama ! Et en chaussons lapins !

\- Vous voulez être renvoyé ?

Stark débarqua alors avec pour unique vêtement un bonnet de Père Noël :

\- Content de vous voir réveillé !

\- J'ai fait un rêve atroce... Vous aviez tué le Père Noël...

\- Quoi ?! Hurla Captain. Mais on ne ferait jamais ça. Pas même si on le prenait pour le narrateur en plein milieu de la nuit !

\- Steve..., commença Banner.

Et plus tard dans la journée, Nick Fury découvrit des images sur les comptes Twitter des Avengers...

Steve Rogers : #BestChristmasEver

Tony Stark : Vous voyez qu'il n'était pas mort... #SantaClaus

Bruce Banner : Selfie avec le Père Noël en personne ! #TheRealSanta

Clint Barton : Le patron en pyjama ! #NickFury #TheBoss #Crédibilité


End file.
